villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Outcast Tribe
The Outcasts are a tribe of Vikings that have been banished from various tribes, particularly the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. They are led by Alvin the Treacherous. While originally enemies of Berk, the two tribes eventually made peace and became allies. They first appeared in the series, Riders of Berk, serving as the main antagonists of Season 1 and the secondary antagonists of season 2. Appearances DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Alvin & the Outcasts The Outcast tribe is known to be Outcasts of Berk. The chief of the tribe is Alvin the Treacherous who brings his tribe to Berk, seeking the "Dragon Conqueror" (Hiccup). After learning that Hiccup is a Dragon trainer, and that the Berk Vikings have learned to ride dragons, Alvin decides that the Outcasts will learn to train the dragons in order to use them to attack and destroy Berk. Alvin and his Outcast tribe have made several appearances throughout the series. We Are Family, Part 1 Alvin then recruits Mildew and with his help, tricks Hiccup into showing him how to train a dragon. We Are Family, Part 2 Following that, Alvin finally learns how to train a dragon, as he successfully trains a Whispering Death. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly Alvin and the Outcast tribe continue their attacks on Berk using Whispering Death eggs. The Iron Gronckle They also, inadvertently, use a Screaming Death egg to attack Berk. A View to a Skrill, Part 1 The outcasts then formed an alliance with Dagur the Deranged and his Berserker Tribe. However, Alvin was disposed of and was apparently killed off by Dagur's Frozen Skrill. A View to a Skrill, Part 2 Savage then led the Outcasts under Dagur's leadership. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 For three years, the outcasts loyal to Alvin guarded Dagur and his loyal Berserker and Outcast soldiers. However, Dagur was able to fight his way past them to make his escape. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Time to Skrill The Outcasts were then forced to abandon their island when the Skrill escaped hibernation. However, they soon returned to their home after the Skrill was calmed. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Shell Shocked, Part 1 After the Dragon Hunters attack the island of the Defenders of the Wing, the Dragon Riders fear that their other allies will be next. To that end, they move to defend Outcast Island from attack, only for the Shellfire to attack Berserker Island instead. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Return of Thor Bonecrusher The Outcasts then asked for help from Fishlegs' alter ego, Thor Bonecrusher, in rescuing Alvin from several Dragon Hunters and Krogan's allies. Gallery Outcastconcept.jpg|Concept Art ReturnOfThorBonecrusher-Pike2.png Trivia *Speaking members of the Outcast Tribe in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" were voiced by Jeff Bennett. Navigation Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vikings Category:Organizations Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers